


A Girl's Wish in a Man's World

by moncon98



Category: Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (2012)
Genre: F/F, hints at a ship, not very long yet, please help., please join, rarepair beaches!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moncon98/pseuds/moncon98
Summary: Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate (aka Mary) looks up to Cutlass Liz, but it doesn't stay that way when Liz finds out her secret.





	A Girl's Wish in a Man's World

**Author's Note:**

> This is to get back at my friends for getting me into BlackCap, plus I love when girls fall for each other.

It had been nearly a year since the incident with the queen and her promise. True to her word the band of misfits were renowned across the globe as wanted pirates with a price on their head large enough to buy all of England. The Captain and Bellamy had gone somewhere to discuss who would win the prize this year since Bellamy had the most money, but Captain had the highest bounty. Mary did think it was odd that they went to discuss it before it was even called as a tie though. Mary on the other hand was staring at Cutlass Liz. Mary had always wanted a name like that, but she was thankful the crew called her “surprisingly curvaceous pirate” rather than anything that might give her away wholly. The rest of the crew noticed her staring and sighing at Liz, but took it for a crush like the Captain had once had on her. They looked at each other smirking before pushing Mary towards Liz.  
“Go on, man! Go talk to her!

Mary looked at them with bewildered eyes, but she knew if she didn’t do what they wanted they’d call out to Liz FOR her using language that would NOT describe her. Instead of facing that awful fate Mary takes a deep breath and swallows her nerves, walking over to Liz, who just lazily gazes at her. Mary clears her throat and speaks in her deep voice because her crewmates are no doubt listening to every word.  
“Ahem, um… Hello, my name is… um…. Unimportant. But! I was wondering if… we could…. Um….”

Liz’s lazy gaze turns to a look of excitement and mischief as she stands up and takes Mary’s hand, not saying a word. Mary follows Liz out of the main room back into some separate rooms set aside for the ship captains, her crewmates cheering until she left their line of sight. Liz opened the door to her own room and tossed Mary in before stepping in herself, closing and locking the door behind her. Liz smirked as she sauntered over towards Mary, slowly beginning to open her shirt.  
“You’ve been a very bad boy, haven’t you~?”

It was all Mary could do to cover her eyes and tear off her fake beard as Liz got closer.  
“I WAS GOING TO SAY TALK AND I’M NOT A BOY!!”

Liz stops in her tracks as she stares at this girl no older than herself.  
“I… what?”  
“I’m sorry if I tricked you, but this is a man’s world and I wanted to be a pirate since I was young, but only boys are pirates so I pretended to be a boy but then I saw you and you’re not a boy so I looked up to you but my crew mates thought I was ogling for you and-“

Mary’s frantic rambling stopped as she felt Liz tackle her and heard her squeal like the village girls would when they got something they really wanted. Mary slowly uncovered her eyes to see Liz two inches from her face with a smile wider than any Mary had seen her wear.  
“YOU’RE A GIRL!! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!! You wouldn’t believe how awful it is to be in charge and not have anyone to talk to about anything! I mean I know more about pirating than my crew know about sleeping and whenever I try to talk about girl stuff they all just run away! So! Tell me about yourself! How long have you been hiding, where did you grow up, What’s your name?!”  
“I…. uh…. Mary?”  
“Mary! Oh I had several friends in my town named Mary. Funny thing is I think they all married Johns or daves. I wonder if Vickey got married….”

As Liz kept talking, as if it was the first time in a long while, Mary couldn’t help but watch her luscious lips move so sure of her word. Mary could feel a blush spread across her cheeks and blinked as she felt her heart beat speed up.

Fuck. She did have a crush.


End file.
